Obi-wan's Padawan
by forge622
Summary: What if Ahsoka was not the only one to step off the ship at Christophsis. Follow Scarlett through her adventures was a Jedi Padawan
1. The Beginning

Scarlett stepped on to the planet Christophsis with Ahsoka at her side. She was finally becoming an apprentice! Scarlett looked around. She and Ahsoka were on a war-torn street, full of rubble and potholes. A few meters away were Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. They were standing next to a Holo-Table.

Ahsoka walked up to Master Skywalker, and Scarlett followed. "I'm Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka said.

Scarlett turned to Master Kenobi. "My name is Scarlett Winters. I'm your new Padawan." As Obi-Wan Looked over his new apprentice two pieces of something on her back and two Lightsabers on her hips both with black handles and a DC-17 just above her butt.  
"But that means..." Master Skywalker started.

"I'm your new Padawan," Ahsoka finished.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Master Skywalker said, "I didn't ask for a new Padawan."

"Master Yoda specifically said that you were to be my Master," Ahsoka explained.

Master Skywalker turned to Master Kenobi. "I have a feeling you had something to do with this," he said.

"Maybe," Master Kenobi replied.

"Face it, Skyguy, you're stuck with me," Ahsoka said.

Captain Rex, who had just walked over, started laughing. Master Skywalker glared at him, and he put his serious face back on.

"Enemy troops are approaching, sir," Captain Rex told Master Kenobi, "They have put up a Ray Shields, and the cannons cannot breach it."

"I'll take care of the Ray Shields," Master Skywalker told Master Kenobi, "You stay and guard the cannons."

"That's fine with me," Master Kenobi replied. "But hurry, Anakin," he added, "We're running out of time."

"I'm on my way," Master Anakin said, and he raced away with Ahsoka at his heels.

"Well, my new Padawan, it's nice to see you again," Master Kenobi said, "It looks like you'll be performing the mission with me. I trust that they've taught you to fight droids?"

"Yes, Master," Scarlett replied.

"Good. Our mission is to protect the cannons until Anakin can take the shield out," Master Kenobi explained, "I need you to stay and protect the cannons. This is your first battle, so you need to be careful."

"What about you Master," Scarlett answered.

"Don't worry."

Scarlett and her Master headed back to the cannons.

So the plan went like this: Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were going to knock out the shield. Scarlett and her Master were going to slow the droids down as much as possible.

Scarlett, Master Kenobi, and Captain Rex were on the balcony of one of the buildings. They were waiting for the shield to pass over them.

Finally, they were in. Scarlett and Master Kenobi Force-jumped down on to the unsuspecting droids, while Captain Rex and his clones zip-lined down to the enemy. Scarlett landed in the middle of a circle of droids. She ignited her lightsabers and spun around, chopping the heads off of five droids at once.

Then the lasers came. Scarlett was forced back by a wave of bullets. She spun, deflecting lasers left and right. Captain Rex and his men were right behind her. They backed up into an open-air building. Whenever a droid got too close, Scarlett would slash it in half, or a clone would shoot it in the head. But they were vastly outnumbered.

"Retreat to the cannons!" Captain Rex called, "Protect them at all costs!"

As the clones backed up to the cannons. She heard a clone yell, "Where's the General?" Scarlett looked around. She couldn't see her Master anywhere. Where did he go. She was at war within herself whether or not to go look for him, but was ripped out of her thoughts when a pained yell from a clone that was hit in the chest. She quickly stepped in front of the clone skillfully deflecting all of the blaster fire coming at her. While she was deflecting them other clones had enough time to drag him back to the cannons. put one of her lightsabers away then pulling the DC-17 from her back and started firing away while deflecting other fire heading for her

 **As that was happening (Obi-Wan's PoV)~~~~~**

General Loathsom roared in anger and flipped the table. "You're stalling!" he shouted.

"Nonsense," Master Kenobi continued calmly, "arrangements must be made if you are to take custody of my men."

"Seize him!" General Loathsome yelled. "If you do not order you troops to stand down, General, then I will be forced to destroy you!"

Master Kenobi looked up. "Truthfully," he said, "I was hoping your shields would be knocked out by now..."

As if Master Skywalker had heard him, the humming of the shield suddenly stopped. The force field began to melt away, leaving the droid army defenseless to the Republic's heavy cannons.

"Too bad," Master Kenobi told General Loathsom. With that, Master Kenobi flipped up and over the droids. He smashed two together and then put General Loathsom in a headlock, using him as a shield.

"Don't fire!" General Loathsom choked out to his super droids.

Obi-Wan was receiving a transmission.

"Master Kenobi," the voice said, "we have breached the Separatist blockade. Reinforcements should be arriving momentarily."

Overhead, the first Republic reinforcements were flying in. The were safe. The battle was over.

After the battle, Scarlett and Master Kenobi walked to met up with Master Skywalker, Ahsoka, and Master Yoda. when the clone Scarlett saved stopped them and asked if he could talked to Commander Winters for a minute. After he asked Obi-Wan nodded and walked to the others

"Thank you, for saving my life Commander Winters" Said the Clone as he saluted Scarlett

"One don't salute it bothers me, two not a problem what is your name? Where is your squad?" Scarlett asked waving at him to stop saluting.

"Sorry ma'am. My name is CC-7634, I'm a Lieutenant, but my squad calls me… called me Watt they did not survive the attack" as he relaxed a little and looking down at the ground

"Sorry didn't mean to bring that up" she yelped while waving her hands in front of her

"No it's fine you didn't know we're expendable anyway right." Watt Stated

that was when Scarlett stranded up and tensed and looked down whispering "no you are not don't ever say that again when you get assigned me then I will do everything to protect you from dieing and I promise you a will get stuck with me"

taking a step back surprised then tilting his head asked " what are you sayin I will get stuck with you?"

" I will ask Obi-Wan if I can get you assigned to me wherever I go with in reason" she smirked at Watt.

Then they picked a different topic to talk about.

 **Obi-Wan's PoV**

"Need our help, the Hutts do," Master Yoda said, "Captured, Jabba's huttlet has been. Go and rescue him, you must."

"I don't like it," Master Anakin said, "Dealing with the Hutts is never good."

"Anakin, we must do this," Obi-Wan replied, "The Hutts control the Outer Rim highways. They could help us win the war. And we definitely don't want the Separatists to gain control."

"Fine," Master Anakin agreed, "But I still don't like it."

"Our scouts followed some of Jabba's bounty hunters to an old monastery on Teth," Master Kenobi continued, "We think the huttlet is inside. We also need someone to go negotiate with Jabba."

"we'll go find the huttlet," Master Anakin said, "You and your padawan can do the negotiating."

"Very well. We'll leave immediately."

Master Anakin and Ahsoka boarded a ship with some of the clones to take them to Teth, while Obi-Wan was walking over to his padawan and the trooper that asked to speak to her. Stopping they stopped talking and bowed/saluted Obi-Wan

bowing back saying "Padawan Winters get ready we are going to Tatooine"

she bowed again and ran off as the clone walked away

As Scarlett's and Obi-Wan's ship jumped to Hyperspace she asked over her com with Obi-Wan "Master I have some questions, can I ask you?"

"go ahead little'un" Obi replied

"Can I get put in charge of a squad of clones directly so we can work together" as she pushed buttons puting R-1 in control of the ship

Obi confused and surprised by the question "Why?"

"because I could start working on leadership and get to work with them more efficiently"

"I see. I will see what I can do for you. What is your next question"

Scarlett giddy with glee automatically before switching to a serious face after hearing the last sentence.

" Why does Master Skywalker dislike Tatooine?"

"This is something you will not under any circumstances talk to him about got it." Obi-Wan commanded with a hardened voice

"Yes Master" she replied solemnly

"Him and his mother were slaves before my master and I found him but his mother did not survive when Anakin found her a few years later."

"oh" she replied sadly with tears in her eyes

 **Few Hours Later**

As Scarlett's ship emerged out of hyperspace, she got her first look at Tatooine. It was a large planet, and seemed to be made completely out of sand. In the distance, the planet's twin suns shone brightly.

A few minutes later, Scarlett and Master Kenobi landed next to Jabba's palace. It was a large, brown building made of cylinders. Jawas ran around the outside, and Master Kenobi had to shoo them away from their ships.

A huge, gaping door opened in front of Scarlett, and a bronze protocol droid and two guards walked out.

"Weapons, please," the droid requested. Master Kenobi surrendered his lightsaber, and Scarlettfollowed suit.

"This way, please." The droid led them through the giant door and into the darkness.

The inside of Jabba's palace was dark and dirty. There were mysterious shadows everywhere, and Scarlett could feel the stares of strangers.

The protocol droid led Scarlett and Master Kenobi to Jabba. He was in a large room full of bounty hunters and smugglers. There were a few Twi'leks dancing and music playing.

Jabba sat at one end of the room. The protocol droid introduced them and the negotiations began.

Scarlett looked around the room, which resembled a dirty underworld Coruscant nightclub. Drunk outlaws stumbled around. Smoke filled the air. A few girls were flirting with a group of guys.

Scarlett looked in one of the corners of the room. A figure shrouded in shadow stood there, with a gun in his hand. That wasn't unusual, except for the fact that he was pointing it at Master Kenobi...

"Master, duck!" Scarlett shouted as gunshots filled the air. She shoved Obi-Wan out of the way and the round slamed into her shoulder and threw her to the ground and crawled behind the cover of a fallen table. Her Master was right behind her.

"Scarlett, are you ok?," Master Kenobi asked alarmingly, "let me looked at that."

"No, it's fine I can work through the pain?" Scarlett asked. She winced as a bullet splintered the wood of a nearby chair. "The droid has our lightsabers."

"Follow me," Master Kenobi said. He jumped up and over the table. Scarlett followed, and saw that her Master had jumped the shooter and taken his gun. The shooter had head-to-foot armor on, so Scarlett couldn't see his face. Before Master Kenobi could unmask him, the shooter fled.

Scarlett and Master Kenobi couldn't catch him before he fled the planet in his ship. Scarlett thought they should chase him, but her Master said that they must finish negotiations. So they went back inside to talk to Jabba.

Jabba's room was full of wood splinters and panicked people. Master Kenobi told Jabba that the shooter had fled, and the negotiations resumed. Scarlett had a feeling that the kind of thing was not uncommon.

After a a few more minutes, the negotiations were done. Jabba had agreed that if he got his son back in one planetary rotation, the Republic could use the space highways that he controlled. So Master Kenobi and Scarlett thanked him and went back to their ship.

At the ship, Master Kenobi had received a message. Master Skywalker was in trouble and needed help on Teth.

"Padawan you think you can handle another battle, on Teth?"

"I can do it Master I am fine."

Scarlett and her Master were off to battle.

Scarlett was nervous. Even more nervous than she was in pain. She was going to fly her own Jedi Starfighter into battle. She had done well in her pilot training... but still with her shoulder it's going to be hard.

Scarlett was waiting in the hanger of one of the Republic's starships. She, Master Kenobi, and the clone reinforcements would be flying into battle shortly after she received care for her shoulder. Then they would punch through the Separatist blockade and land on Teth. Then they would finish off the Separatists and make sure that the huttlet, which had been found by Master Skywalker and Ahsoka, got to Tatooine safely.

Watt walked up to Scarlett. Scarlett's master had gotten Watt assigned to her "Are you ready, Commander Winters?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered. Scarlett climbed into the cockpit of her starship, which was painted Green and blue. Scarlett liked it because it reminded her of her lightsaber.

She saw Master Kenobi get in his own ship, so Scarlett turned her starship on. It purred to life, ready to lift of at a moment's notice. She heard Master Kenobi give the all-clear over her headset, and they were off.

Scarlett soared out of the hanger and into the biggest battle she had seen in her life. There were vulture droids everywhere, and so many lasers that it seemed to be raining sideways. Almost immediately, Scarlett could hear the clones over her headset. Calls of "I can't shake 'em!" and "Look out behind you!" filled her ears.

Scarlett dodged a vulture droid and spun around to dodge another. She looked around for her Master. There. He was still heading to the surface, with a few clone ships around him. Aliura flew over and fell into formation. They were receiving heavy fire, and out of the corner of her eye Scarlett saw a clone gunship get shot down. She turned away and focused on the path ahead of her. She spun and shot at a vulture droid. The droid exploded. That made Scarlett feel a little better.

She and her Master were going through the atmosphere. They touched down beside a huge battle on the monastery's landing platform. Scarlett jumped out of her cockpit and ignited her lightsabers. The battle was over so fast it was almost funny. The clone reinforcements that Scarlett had arrived with decimated the droids. While Scarlett, Watt, and the clones were finishing the droids off, Master Kenobi went out to look for Asajj Ventress, who was apparently trying to kill the huttlet.

Scarlett Master came back about twenty minutes later. Scarlett was performing first aid on a trooper that had been shot in the arm. All that was left of the droids were smoking scraps of metal.

"What happened, Master?" Aliura asked Master Kenobi, as she finished bandaging the clone's arm.

"Ventress got away, but Anakin and Ahsoka are on their way to Tatooine with the huttlet," he reported, "I hope they don't run into any trouble on the way there."

"I hope so as well, Master," Aliura said. She stood up and walked over to Master Kenobi.

"We'd better clean up," he said, "We'll have to be heading back to the ship soon."

"Yes, Master," Scarlett replied, and ran off to help another clone.

So here's the summary of what happened: Master Anakin and Ahsoka's ship was shot down. It crash landed on Tatooine, and they had to walk through the desert to return the huttlet. Apparently, Count Dooku had tricked Jabba the Hutt into thinking that the Jedi had captured his son. So when Master Skywalker went to Jabba's palace after dueling Count Dooku, he was going to be killed. But then Ahsoka came with the huttlet and returned him to Jabba. So Jabba and his huttlet were both happy. But then Jabba still though that the Jedi had stolen his son, so he was going to kill Master Skywalker and Ahsoka. Then Senator Padmé Amidala called with proof that it was actually Count Dooku and Ziro the Hutt that had kidnapped Jabba's son. So Ahsoka and Master Anakin completed their mission. Scarlett had even heard a rumor that Jabba's son had been sad to see Ahsoka leave.

So Ahsoka and Scarlett both returned to the Jedi Temple. Needless to say, the were both exhausted. Their Masters let them take a few days break before their next mission. But no matter how tired she was, Scarlett was excited for their next mission.

She was a Jedi Padawan, and proud to be one.

* * *

After the Break

* * *

Scarlett awoke to the soft brightening of the lights in the Jedi Temple. Every morning, the lights would slowly brighten, mimicking the rising of the sun. It was a very peaceful way to wake up.

Scarlett sat up and rubbed her eyes. She thought for a second. Wasn't she forgetting something? She thought for another second. Then she remembered. Today, Scarlett and Master Kenobi would be traveling to a clone medical station on the Outer Rim. The Malevolence, a Separatist starship, was threatening the medical station with its deadly ion cannon. Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were already on their way to help the medical station. Scarlett just hope that they would make it in time.

Scarlett hopped out of bed and changed into her usual clothes, which were a black and dark blue sleeveless robe that reached her knees and combat boots. She threw her cloak on as well and raced to the hangar, where her Master would be waiting for her.

When Scarlett arrived, she was greeted by Master Kenobi, Commander Cody, and Lieutenant Watt . They were both preparing for their rescue mission to the medical center. Scarlett helped them pack supplies and weapons.

When the preparations were finished, Scarlett, her Master, and the clone troopers all boarded the Republic starship that they were taking to the medical center. A few minutes later, they were off.

Scarlett and her Master's starships arrived at the battle just in time to see Master Skywalker and his clones take out the Malevolence's ion cannon. Scarlett cheered with the clones as the Separatist's secret weapon was blown to bits.

But the battle wasn't over yet. The Malevolence's main weapon may have been destroyed, but the ship still possessed the guns and vulture droids of any Separatist starship.

Scarlett watched the battle out of the window of the bridge with Ahsoka, Master Skywalker, and Master Kenobi. The two sides were evenly matched. Just when the Republic seemed to gain the upper hand, when Watt spotted something odd

" Hey Letty a small ship just coming out of hyperspace, straight into the battle."

"Wait what!" Scarlett stated confusingly

Ahsoka looked at the scanner. "It seems to be... A Naboo ship?" She looked questioningly at Master Skywalker.

Master Skywalker turned to one of the clones. "Get me in contact with that ship," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the clone replied. He pushed a few buttons. "We're in," he said.

"Naboo ship, this is a Republic starship," Ahsoka started, "Identify yourself."

A hologram of a young woman materialized. "This is Senator Amidala," she said.

"Padmé!" Master Skywalker exclaimed, "What are you doing in the middle of a battle?"

"I was sent these coordinates. They must have been given to me wrong," she answered. Suddenly, the hologram shook, and there was an odd clicking sound, followed by a rumble. Senator Amidala's hologram looked around.

"What's happening?" Master Skywalker demanded.

"I'm being pulled in by a tractor beam!" Senator Amidala replied, "The Separatists must be planning to use me as a bargaining chip. You must continue the attack!"

Senator Amidala's hologram began to flicker in and out then blacked out.

"They're jamming our transmissions," Ahsoka explained.

Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi looked troubled. Finally, Master Skywalker turned to a clone and said, "Call a cease fire."

Almost immediately, the Republic ships stopped their flow of lasers. The Malevolence was damaged, but still functional.

"We must go rescue the Senator," Master Obi-Wan said.

"I agree." Master Skywalker replied, "Somebody's got to save her skin."

As Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker began to walk away, Scarlett asked, "May I come with you, Master?"

Master Kenobi glanced at Master Skywalker. He nodded.

"Yes, you may," Master Kenobi replied, "But you must stay close to me at all times."

"Yes, Master!" Scarlett agreed, and followed her Master to board their ship. Scarlett stepped onto the Malevolence. She, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Watt, and 5 clones had docked at the emergency airlock and had boarded the ship. They were ready to begin their mission: rescue Senator Amidala.

As they ran off Watt and a few clones stood guard at the docking airlock

Master Skywalker's intercom beeped with an incoming call. Ahsoka's voice came through.

"Master, we have located the Senator. I'm going to stream her to you."

"Anakin?" Senator Amidala asked.

"Padmé! Are you alright? Where are you?" Master Skywalker questioned.

"I'm on the run from the droids with another prisoner. we're fine, but I don't know for how long."

"Ahsoka," Master Skywalker started, "locate them and find a way for us to meet up."

"According to our scans of the ship, there is a large chamber directly between you and the Senator. You should be able to meet there," Ahsoka answered.

"We're on our way," Master Skywalker said. "Padmé, did you hear that?"

"Yes. I'll be there," she said.

"Good luck, Master," Ahsoka added, and the line went dead.

"Let's go," Master Skywalker said. He raced towards the meeting place, Scarlett and Master Kenobi at his heels.

Soon enough, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and Scarlett made it to the large chamber. It was filled with trains transporting supplies to the various parts of the ship. The cavern was filled with the sound of clanking wheels and train whistles.

The Jedi scanned the cavern.

"I don't see them, Anakin," Master Kenobi remarked. They looked for a few more seconds.

"There!" Master Skywalker exclaimed. Scarlett looked in the direction he was pointing, and saw Senator Amidala, a young girl no older than 6 yrs old maybe in padawan gear and she was gripping her side, and her droid, C3-PO, retreating from several battle droids.

Scarlett and the two Masters Force-jumped their way towards the Senator while Scarlett aimed and fired off one round. Two of the droids shot at Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker.

"No! Don't do that!" the other droid exclaimed, but it was too late. The two Jedi Masters deflected the lasers and sent them straight through the two battle droids.

"I knew that was a bad idea..." the third droid sighed. Then was hit with Scarlett's Blaster shot

Senator Amidala the young padawan and her droid were forced to retreat as the droids drew nearer. The Padawan pushed C3-PO onto a train, but he slid off with a cry of, "AHHHHH!" and fell to a train on a lower level. Senator Amidala quickly jumped onto the first train followed by the clone. She was safe, for now.

"Padmé!" Master Skywalker shouted. He jumped onto a train riding parallel to the Senator's.

"Anakin!" Senator Amidala replied.

A few droids stationed above the railway spotted her. "Fire!" the droid in command ordered. A nearby superdroid shot its cannon at the track ahead of the Senator. The laser left a smoking gap in the train's railway.

"Anakin! The bridge is out!" Senator Amidala called.

"Jump to me! I'll use the Force!" he answered. "You have to trust me."

Senator Amidala looked him in the eye. She slightly nodded. The Senator jumped, and Master Skywalker guided her towards himself with the Force. The Senator safely landed on his train. while the padawan grabbed it but then cried in pain and slipped and fell to the train below

Scarlett and her Master had been watching onboard a higher train.

"Nice catch!" Master Kenobi called to Master Skywalker. "I'll fetch the droid. Scarlett you get the padawan"

As Scarlett jumped to the train was on she was walking until she saw the padawan saw that the Padawan was shaking her head and looked up and then picked up her hood that fell off her head and pulled it on. Scarlett took out her blaster and the Padawan flitched Scarlett felt bad and then after a pause handed her blaster to the Padawan and said "we need to talk later here's a gun for you, ok?"

The Padawan just noded and took the blaster and fired at the droids above while Scarlett deflected the fire that was coming at them. After the two destroyed the droids Scarlett wrapped her arm around the Padawan , while the Padawan yelped almost dropping the blaster, and Scarlett force jumped to her masters train to where her head suddenly spun to look at Master Skywalker. Did she just glimpse Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala... kissing? She looked back then shrugged it off as seeing things. She turned around to see that she didn't let go of the Padawan and blushed heavily and let go, then to see Master Kenobi was already Force-lifting C3-PO towards them.

As Scarlett watched, she heard a rushing sound. Turning around, she spotted a train turn a corner and head straight for the droid.

"Master! Lookout!" Scarlett called, but it was too late. C3-PO was hit by the train in mid-air and carried away. His screams of "Stop me! Please!" quickly faded away.

"Blast! That's not good," Scarlett's Master said to himself. He turned on his com link. "Anakin," he said into it, "I got separated from your droid."

"3-PO!" Aliura heard Senator Amidala exclaim.

Master Skywalker sighed. "I'll take care of it," he said reluctantly. "We'll meet you back at the Twilight," he said to the Senator.

"No! We can't leave yet," she exclaimed. "I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

"We're already headed in that direction," Master Kenobi said, "So, we'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline."

Just as they were leaving to go to the hypercore room the Padawan whispered "my name is Ember ."

to were only Scarlett heard her and smiled at the Padawan and mouthed later, then looked at the blaster the Padawan was holding and stated factually sounding "That Blaster will not do let me find your lightsaber." Ember shook her head and said "I don't have one it was blown up when the droids captured me." Scarlett looked at her then bent down to hug her and said "I am sure that we will find you another one" then picked up a droid blaster and gave it to Ember.

Shortly afterwards, Scarlett, her Master and the Ember arrived at the control center. Inside the dark room were two battle droids tapping away on the control panel. At first, they didn't even notice the two Jedi and the clone.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and a menacing voice said, "Hello there."

Scarlett, Master Kenobi and Ember spun around. General Grievous was perched above the doorway. As the lights came on, three rows of battle droids marched in. Three droidekas also rolled in, surrounding the Jedi and the clone.

"General Kenobi," General Grievous growled. "Did you really think that I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

"Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today," Scarlett's Master coolly replied.

General Grievous evilly laughed. "Kill them," he snarled.

The battle droids immediately began firing. Master Kenobi sent a droideka rolling down one of the columns of droids, and Scarlett did the same on her side and deflected the blaster fire from her and Ember . Master Kenobi tried to do the same to General Grievous. The General caught the mid-spin and flung it to the side. However, Ember , Scarlett, and her Master were already out the door. Master Kenobi threw a sarcastic two finger salute over his shoulder to General Grievous.

As they retreated, Scarlett heard one of the battle droids remark, "That was impressive."

General Grievous's shout of outrage could be heard throughout that whole level of the ship.

Scarlett and Master Kenobi were running through the ship, with General Grievous hot on their heels. Master Kenobi had tried to contact Master Skywalker, but the droids were jamming their transmissions. All Scarlett and her Master could do was make it back to the ship and hope that Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala were coming.

Master Kenobi Force jumped onto a train, and Scarlett quickly wrapped her arm around Ember then followed. She could hear General Grievous' metal feet clanking on the hard floor not far behind her.

General Grievous jumped onto Scarlett, Master Kenobi, and Ember 's train. He started sprinting towards them, slashing through anything that got in his way with his stolen lightsabers.

General Grievous slashed and parried by the Jedi, but Scarlett, her Master and Ember were able to jump down to a lower train as Ember let out a pained hiss because she took a round to the thigh and collapsed to her hands and knees, Scarlett picked Ember up and held her bridal style.

They barely made it in time. Obi-Wan was deflecting lasers back at the droids while Scarlett carried Ember.  
Once safely inside, the four Jedi, two droids, the Senator, and six clones all traveled towards the Republic's strong fleet.

When the droids aboard the Malevolence tried to go into hyperspace, the ship crashed into the moon and exploded. deflecting lasers had a strong suspicion that Master Skywalker had something to do with that.

After the Twilight docked with the the Star Destroyer clone medics attempted to take Ember to the med bay to check her but she suddenly pushed them back and crawled behind Scarlett grabbing her thigh, who watched the entire thing along with the occupants of the Twilight. Scarlett's face changed to puzzled when Ember hid behind her Scarlett asked " Ember what's wrong?" Ember whispered "N-no k-keep them-m b-back. c-can you t-take me tto w-where you are g-going pp-please." Scarlett looked at Ember then to her master who wore a confused look, but then realizing when he heard Ember's voice he knew why. "Scarlett take Ember to your quarter's and look at her."

"yes Master" Scarlett replied then grabbed a medic bag from a clone that offered her his and strapped it to her back then grabbed Ember and carried her to her quarters

* * *

Scarlett's Quarters

* * *

Scarlett closed the door behind them and then set Ember on her bed. Scarlett asked Ember to remove her cloths over her injured areas so she can treat her while Ember was doing that Scarlett went to put down her weapons and look for cloths for Ember. When Scarlett returned she went into mother bird mode, the cloths for Ember she set them down on the bed. Taking off the med pack and opening it she looked up to see what she needed to treat Ember s wounds she grabbed a few patches of Baca and then applied them to the blaster wound Ember after cleaning them on her thigh and then grabbed gauze and applied it to the series of stab wounds on her abdomen. Shaking her head wondering who would do this to her as Scarlett looked at all the old wounds. Trying to start a conversation with Ember while she was bandaging her up asked "where are you from, how old are you?"

"I was captured and my Master killed on a recon mission to a planet?" Ember whispered

"Oh, I see sorry about your Master?" Scarlett startled by Ember s previous answer

"It's fine." Ember whispered holding back tears remembering her Master being cut down defending her from the Droids.

Scarlett saw the pain in Ember's eyes and and on her face, she reacted the only way she knew how and hugged her and whispered in Ember's ear that it was ok to cry that she was here for her. Ember after hearing that broke down and sobbed clinging to Scarlett. Scarlett rubbed Ember's back saying "shh shh it's ok I am here for you I won't leave you shh shh." then Scarlett started to sing a calm and soft song to Ember who finally let go before she fell asleep Scarlett had her put on different cloths.

When Scarlett started to walk out the door like she had sensed her leaving Ember started to cry and thrashing, quickly closing the door and running to Ember side and hugging her and humming lullaby , Ember ook woke up and cryingly said "don't *hic* lea *hic* ve me. *hic* Ple *hic* ase"

"Shh shh shh. I won't leave to go back to sleep" Scarlett hummed to Ember

After a few minutes Ember reluctantly let go and laid down drifting off to sleep Scarlett left a her spare comlink on the bedside table grabbing her lightsabers and attached them to her belt again but left her saber staff on her dress. She walked up to the side of the bed Ember was on and quickly finished checking her out for internal or external wounds then kissed her forehead and Ember sleeply opened her eyes Scarlett whispered "I will be back I need to go to the bridge stay here there is a comlink on the bedside table for you to contact me if you need me. Okay?" Ember noded and went to sleep again as Scarlett grabbed the medical bag and left for the med bay to refill the bag and head to the bridge.

* * *

Star Destroyer's Bridge

* * *

When Scarlett stepped on to the bridge she looked for her master for a few seconds before spotting him by the Holo-terminal walking over to him she bowed her head quickly and explained the situation with Ember then went on to explain that she wouldn't let anyone be me touch her. Obi-Wan looked at her stroking his beard and thought for for a second and then said "Well if she is a padawan then we will have to drop her off at the temple."

"Master we can't." Scarlett replied

"Why is that Little'un?" Obi-wan asked

"She has attached herself to me it was hard enough to get here without her crying. Every time the door opened she would wake up and cry."

"Fine but where will she sleep?" Obi-wan asked quizzically

"She could stay in my quarters I have a feeling that she would sneak into my quarters if she was not in there and later I will take her to the Medbay for them to check her out for injuries."

"Fine she can stay with you, but you have to care for her." Kenobi said quizzically

"Good well it looks like you have another clone on you squad. For now I will explain it to the council. go back to your quarters and take care of Ember and then go to sleep. You need it " Obi-Wan said smiling under his hand

* * *

Scarlett's Quarters (4 hours later)

* * *

Scarlett walked into her quarters dropped the medical bag she refilled and placed her lightsabers on the the dresser and the blaster by her bed and checked Ember 's bandages then changed and threw her clothes into her dirty hamper then slipped into bed beside Ember who instantly turned over and squirming over to Scarlett and snuggled into her side, while she also wrapped her arms around Scarlett's waist and gripped it tightly then relaxed and sighed happily while Scarlett slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. New Friend

**After the Break**

Scarlett awoke to the soft brightening of the lights in the Jedi Temple. Every morning, the lights would slowly brighten, mimicking the rising of the sun. It was a very peaceful way to wake up.

Scarlett sat up and rubbed her eyes. She thought for a second. Wasn't she forgetting something? She thought for another second. Then she remembered. Today, Scarlett and Master Kenobi would be traveling to a clone medical station on the Outer Rim. The Malevolence, a Separatist starship, was threatening the medical station with its deadly ion cannon. Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were already on their way to help the medical station. Scarlett just hope that they would make it in time.

Scarlett hopped out of bed and changed into her usual clothes, which were a black and dark blue sleeveless robe that reached her knees and combat boots. She threw her cloak on as well and raced to the hangar, where her Master would be waiting for her.

When Scarlett arrived, she was greeted by Master Kenobi, Commander Cody, and Lieutenant Watt . They were both preparing for their rescue mission to the medical center. Scarlett helped them pack supplies and weapons.

When the preparations were finished, Scarlett, her Master, and the clone troopers all boarded the Republic starship that they were taking to the medical center. A few minutes later, they were off.

Scarlett and her Master's starships arrived at the battle just in time to see Master Skywalker and his clones take out the Malevolence's ion cannon. Scarlett cheered with the clones as the Separatist's secret weapon was blown to bits.

But the battle wasn't over yet. The Malevolence's main weapon may have been destroyed, but the ship still possessed the guns and vulture droids of any Separatist starship.

Scarlett watched the battle out of the window of the bridge with Ahsoka, Master Skywalker, and Master Kenobi. The two sides were evenly matched. Just when the Republic seemed to gain the upper hand, when Watt spotted something odd

" Hey Letty a small ship just coming out of hyperspace, straight into the battle."

"Wait what!" Scarlett stated confusingly

Ahsoka looked at the scanner. "It seems to be... A Naboo ship?" She looked questioningly at Master Skywalker.

Master Skywalker turned to one of the clones. "Get me in contact with that ship," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the clone replied. He pushed a few buttons. "We're in," he said.

"Naboo ship, this is a Republic starship," Ahsoka started, "Identify yourself."

A hologram of a young woman materialized. "This is Senator Amidala," she said.

"Padmé!" Master Skywalker exclaimed, "What are you doing in the middle of a battle?"

"I was sent these coordinates. They must have been given to me wrong," she answered. Suddenly, the hologram shook, and there was an odd clicking sound, followed by a rumble. Senator Amidala's hologram looked around.

"What's happening?" Master Skywalker demanded.

"I'm being pulled in by a tractor beam!" Senator Amidala replied, "The Separatists must be planning to use me as a bargaining chip. You must continue the attack!"

Senator Amidala's hologram began to flicker in and out then blacked out.

"They're jamming our transmissions," Ahsoka explained.

Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi looked troubled. Finally, Master Skywalker turned to a clone and said, "Call a cease fire."

Almost immediately, the Republic ships stopped their flow of lasers. The Malevolence was damaged, but still functional.

"We must go rescue the Senator," Master Obi-Wan said.

"I agree." Master Skywalker replied, "Somebody's got to save her skin."

As Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker began to walk away, Scarlett asked, "May I come with you, Master?"

Master Kenobi glanced at Master Skywalker. He nodded.

"Yes, you may," Master Kenobi replied, "But you must stay close to me at all times."

"Yes, Master!" Scarlett agreed, and followed her Master to board their ship. Scarlett stepped onto the Malevolence. She, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Watt, and 5 clones had docked at the emergency airlock and had boarded the ship. They were ready to begin their mission: rescue Senator Amidala.

As they ran off Watt and a few clones stood guard at the docking airlock

Master Skywalker's intercom beeped with an incoming call. Ahsoka's voice came through.

"Master, we have located the Senator. I'm going to stream her to you."

"Anakin?" Senator Amidala asked.

"Padmé! Are you alright? Where are you?" Master Skywalker questioned.

"I'm on the run from the droids with another prisoner. we're fine, but I don't know for how long."

"Ahsoka," Master Skywalker started, "locate them and find a way for us to meet up."

"According to our scans of the ship, there is a large chamber directly between you and the Senator. You should be able to meet there," Ahsoka answered.

"We're on our way," Master Skywalker said. "Padmé, did you hear that?"

"Yes. I'll be there," she said.

"Good luck, Master," Ahsoka added, and the line went dead.

"Let's go," Master Skywalker said. He raced towards the meeting place, Scarlett and Master Kenobi at his heels. 

Soon enough, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and Scarlett made it to the large chamber. It was filled with trains transporting supplies to the various parts of the ship. The cavern was filled with the sound of clanking wheels and train whistles.

The Jedi scanned the cavern.

"I don't see them, Anakin," Master Kenobi remarked. They looked for a few more seconds.

"There!" Master Skywalker exclaimed. Scarlett looked in the direction he was pointing, and saw Senator Amidala, a young girl no older than 6 yrs old maybe in padawan gear and she was gripping her side, and her droid, C3-PO, retreating from several battle droids.

Scarlett and the two Masters Force-jumped their way towards the Senator while Scarlett aimed and fired off one round. Two of the droids shot at Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker.

"No! Don't do that!" the other droid exclaimed, but it was too late. The two Jedi Masters deflected the lasers and sent them straight through the two battle droids.

"I knew that was a bad idea..." the third droid sighed. Then was hit with Scarlett's Blaster shot

Senator Amidala the young padawan and her droid were forced to retreat as the droids drew nearer. The Padawan pushed C3-PO onto a train, but he slid off with a cry of, "AHHHHH!" and fell to a train on a lower level. Senator Amidala quickly jumped onto the first train followed by the clone. She was safe, for now.

"Padmé!" Master Skywalker shouted. He jumped onto a train riding parallel to the Senator's.

"Anakin!" Senator Amidala replied.

A few droids stationed above the railway spotted her. "Fire!" the droid in command ordered. A nearby superdroid shot its cannon at the track ahead of the Senator. The laser left a smoking gap in the train's railway.

"Anakin! The bridge is out!" Senator Amidala called.

"Jump to me! I'll use the Force!" he answered. "You have to trust me."

Senator Amidala looked him in the eye. She slightly nodded. The Senator jumped, and Master Skywalker guided her towards himself with the Force. The Senator safely landed on his train. while the padawan grabbed it but then cried in pain and slipped and fell to the train below

Scarlett and her Master had been watching onboard a higher train.

"Nice catch!" Master Kenobi called to Master Skywalker. "I'll fetch the droid. Scarlett you get the padawan"

As Scarlett jumped to the train was on she was walking until she saw the padawan saw that the Padawan was shaking her head and looked up and then picked up her hood that fell off her head and pulled it on. Scarlett took out her blaster and the Padawan flitched Scarlett felt bad and then after a pause handed her blaster to the Padawan and said "we need to talk later here's a gun for you, ok?"

The Padawan just noded and took the blaster and fired at the droids above while Scarlett deflected the fire that was coming at them. After the two destroyed the droids Scarlett wrapped her arm around the Padawan , while the Padawan yelped almost dropping the blaster, and Scarlett force jumped to her masters train to where her head suddenly spun to look at Master Skywalker. Did she just glimpse Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala... kissing? She looked back then shrugged it off as seeing things. She turned around to see that she didn't let go of the Padawan and blushed heavily and let go, then to see Master Kenobi was already Force-lifting C3-PO towards them. 

As Scarlett watched, she heard a rushing sound. Turning around, she spotted a train turn a corner and head straight for the droid.

"Master! Lookout!" Scarlett called, but it was too late. C3-PO was hit by the train in mid-air and carried away. His screams of "Stop me! Please!" quickly faded away.

"Blast! That's not good," Scarlett's Master said to himself. He turned on his com link. "Anakin," he said into it, "I got separated from your droid."

"3-PO!" Aliura heard Senator Amidala exclaim.

Master Skywalker sighed. "I'll take care of it," he said reluctantly. "We'll meet you back at the Twilight," he said to the Senator.

"No! We can't leave yet," she exclaimed. "I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

"We're already headed in that direction," Master Kenobi said, "So, we'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline."

Just as they were leaving to go to the hypercore room the Padawan whispered "my name is Ember ."

to were only Scarlett heard her and smiled at the Padawan and mouthed later, then looked at the blaster the Padawan was holding and stated factually sounding "That Blaster will not do let me find your lightsaber." Ember shook her head and said "I don't have one it was blown up when the droids captured me." Scarlett looked at her then bent down to hug her and said "I am sure that we will find you another one" then picked up a droid blaster and gave it to Ember.

Shortly afterwards, Scarlett, her Master and the Ember arrived at the control center. Inside the dark room were two battle droids tapping away on the control panel. At first, they didn't even notice the two Jedi and the clone.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and a menacing voice said, "Hello there."

Scarlett, Master Kenobi and Ember spun around. General Grievous was perched above the doorway. As the lights came on, three rows of battle droids marched in. Three droidekas also rolled in, surrounding the Jedi and the clone.

"General Kenobi," General Grievous growled. "Did you really think that I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

"Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today," Scarlett's Master coolly replied.

General Grievous evilly laughed. "Kill them," he snarled.

The battle droids immediately began firing. Master Kenobi sent a droideka rolling down one of the columns of droids, and Scarlett did the same on her side and deflected the blaster fire from her and Ember . Master Kenobi tried to do the same to General Grievous. The General caught the mid-spin and flung it to the side. However, Ember , Scarlett, and her Master were already out the door. Master Kenobi threw a sarcastic two finger salute over his shoulder to General Grievous.

As they retreated, Scarlett heard one of the battle droids remark, "That was impressive."

General Grievous's shout of outrage could be heard throughout that whole level of the ship.

Scarlett and Master Kenobi were running through the ship, with General Grievous hot on their heels. Master Kenobi had tried to contact Master Skywalker, but the droids were jamming their transmissions. All Scarlett and her Master could do was make it back to the ship and hope that Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala were coming.

Master Kenobi Force jumped onto a train, and Scarlett quickly wrapped her arm around Ember then followed. She could hear General Grievous' metal feet clanking on the hard floor not far behind her.

General Grievous jumped onto Scarlett, Master Kenobi, and Ember 's train. He started sprinting towards them, slashing through anything that got in his way with his stolen lightsabers.

General Grievous slashed and parried by the Jedi, but Scarlett, her Master and Ember were able to jump down to a lower train as Ember let out a pained hiss because she took a round to the thigh and collapsed to her hands and knees, Scarlett picked Ember up and held her bridal style.

They barely made it in time. Obi-Wan was deflecting lasers back at the droids while Scarlett carried Ember.  
Once safely inside, the four Jedi, two droids, the Senator, and six clones all traveled towards the Republic's strong fleet.

When the droids aboard the Malevolence tried to go into hyperspace, the ship crashed into the moon and exploded. deflecting lasers had a strong suspicion that Master Skywalker had something to do with that.

After the Twilight docked with the the Star Destroyer clone medics attempted to take Ember to the med bay to check her but she suddenly pushed them back and crawled behind Scarlett grabbing her thigh, who watched the entire thing along with the occupants of the Twilight. Scarlett's face changed to puzzled when Ember hid behind her Scarlett asked " Ember what's wrong?" Ember whispered "N-no k-keep them-m b-back. c-can you t-take me tto w-where you are g-going pp-please." Scarlett looked at Ember then to her master who wore a confused look, but then realizing when he heard Ember's voice he knew why. "Scarlett take Ember to your quarter's and look at her."

"yes Master" Scarlett replied then grabbed a medic bag from a clone that offered her his and strapped it to her back then grabbed Ember and carried her to her quarters

 **Scarlett's Quarters**

Scarlett closed the door behind them and then set Ember on her bed. Scarlett asked Ember to remove her cloths on her pained areas so she can treat her while Ember was doing that Scarlett went to put down her weapons and look for cloths for Ember. When Scarlett returned she went into mother bird mode, the cloths for Ember she set them down on the bed. Taking off the med pack and opening it she looked up to see what she needed to treat Ember s wounds she grabbed a few patches of Baca and then applied them to the blaster wound Ember after cleaning them on her thigh and then grabbed gauze and applied it to the series of stab wounds on her abdomen. Shaking her head wondering who would do this to her as Scarlett looked at all the old wounds. Trying to start a conversation with Ember while she was bandaging her up asked "where are you from, how old are you?"

"I was captured and my Master killed on a recon mission to a planet?" Ember whispered

"Oh, I see sorry about your Master?" Scarlett startled by Ember s previous answer

"It's fine." Ember whispered holding back tears remembering her Master being cut down defending her from the Droids.

Scarlett saw the pain in Ember's eyes and and on her face, she reacted the only way she knew how and hugged her and whispered in Ember's ear that it was ok to cry that she was here for her. Ember after hearing that broke down and sobbed clinging to Scarlett. Scarlett rubbed Ember's back saying "shh shh it's ok I am here for you I won't leave you shh shh." then Scarlett started to sing a calm and soft song to Ember who finally let go before she fell asleep Scarlett had her put on different cloths.

When Scarlett started to walk out the door like she had sensed her leaving Ember started to cry and thrashing, quickly closing the door and running to Ember side and hugging her and humming lullaby , Ember ook woke up and cryingly said "don't *hic* lea *hic* ve me. *hic* Ple *hic* ase"

"Shh shh shh. I won't leave to go back to sleep" Scarlett hummed to Ember

After a few minutes Ember reluctantly let go and laid down drifting off to sleep Scarlett left a her spare comlink on the bedside table grabbing her lightsabers and attached them to her belt again but left her saber staff on her dress. She walked up to the side of the bed Ember was on and quickly finished checking her out for internal or external wounds then kissed her forehead and Ember sleeply opened her eyes Scarlett whispered "I will be back I need to go to the bridge stay here there is a comlink on the bedside table for you to contact me if you need me. Okay?" Ember noded and went to sleep again as Scarlett grabbed the medical bag and left for the med bay to refill the bag and head to the bridge.


	3. The Enemy

**Star Destroyer's Bridge**

It had been 3 months since Ember joined Scarlett she never spoke unless she whispered to Scarlett and attached herself to Scarlett's hip and has not since they met separated. Only to go to the bathroom, to shower. Her wardrobe changed completely she only wore what Scarlett wore. During the three months Scarlett found out that Ember was really good medic.

Scarlett stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer with Ember, and Watt next to her with Ember holding her leg like a 2 year old and Commander Cody, and Master Kenobi on the holo Table with a plan projected in between them. They were discussing how to arrange the other three Cruisers they were with for protecting a VIP that defected from the C.I.S. to the republic for supplies to his homeworld that was on the Star Destroyer and they had just finished and were about to head back. When the the ship violently shook and the battle alarm went off. "what is shooting at us and damage report Admiral Last"

"5 C.I.S. Battle Ships. Rear Deflector shields barely holding and we have injure reports coming in and no w very small amount of casualties." Admiral Last stated while death gripping the table

"Master we are going to Jump to Hyperspace see you on the other side" Scarlett stated

"Hurry Little'un boarding ships are coming jump we are right behind you. go!" Obi-Wan Stated quickly and firmly

"Yes master" powering off the Holo-Table "Last Take us to hyperspace tell everyone to hold on.

The Star Destroyer groaned tiredly as the hyperspace core powered up and started to jump. All of a sudden an explosion sounded knocking off the jump coordinates and the ship screamed and jumped to hyperspace. Shaking off the pain Scarlett picked herself off the ground and looked around see she was on the bridge "casualty report and Ember if you can find out where we are, Watt get a platoon of Clones and sweep the ship then guard the VIP."

"yes Rlett" Ember & Watt whispered/stated and ran off to start to search

"Work on getting the ship repaired. I want it working as best as you can fix the systems you think are important first then move to the next I will work on getting a transmission to Master Kenobi or the nearest Republic station or star ship" Scarlett sternly stated

"yes ma'am" Admiral Last stated hurrying off

"Let we are on.. wait this can't be right? If I am reading this correctly we are over Korriban" Ember Stated quietly

"Shit that is deep in seppie space good thing the scanners are saying no one's on the planet" Scarlett said running to the scanners by Ember

"Admiral hurry on the repairs I have a terrible feeling about this" Scarlett stated as she assigned a random clone to start the transmission to General Kenobi or the nearest Republic station or star ship. As soon as you did that Watt called Scarlett sounding unhappy " Letty we got Clankers on board heading for the VIP room and I lost contact with the search team farther from the room the last report was a man wearing a cloak and the bad thing is he has a lightsaber. We need your help hurr."

"Got it on my way" Scarlett stated and started to run off to realize that Ember was behind her, Scarlett turned around and faced her "Ember go and get my saberstaff from our room and bring it to me, grab the medic bag while you are there we'll need it."

Nodding her head Ember took off in the opposite direction Scarlett was sprinting down and entered one of the elevators.

 **Outside of the VIP room**

Watt and 5 other clones were shooting at the droids that were coming down both halls with the guy in the hood stood back and watched the fight.

"Where's the commander, Watt shouldn't she be here by now?" a clone asked

"Good question, why don't you scream that question Club to the droids maybe they will look for her!" Watt yelled at Club while firing back at the droids.

Suddenly the man in the hood stiffened and walked towards the VIP door. Then stopped when the droids in the other hallway to suddenly stopped and fell into several pieces "You rang Watt" Scarlett said who was cutting to the hooded man.

"I got sparky there you get the rest of the droids" Scarlett said motioning to the Hooded man with a lightsaber. After she said that she took off sprinting to the hooded figure who dropped his cloak and grabbed a lightsaber handle from his waist and igniting it and collided with Scarlett who raised her lightsabers and deflected the blow off to the side. Scarlett was able to get him alone in perpendicular hall and they fought attacking, defending, deflecting over and over again. Suddenly Scarlett made a mistake and nearly got her hand cut off but lost a lightsaber when the top got cut off of the right one. Then the man swung down Scarlett barely deflected it, but received a deep gash on her leg and stumbled backwards. Righting herself Scarlett limped and continued her attack on the hooded man. She saw that he was all attack no defence at all and she jumped over him slashing down his back. The man screamed in pain and rage then turned around and renewed his attack knocking her other lightsaber from her had. He smirked and then smiled saying "looks like you lost little one, give up the Traitor and you and your men's death will be painless as possible"

"Why would I do that .." Scarlett said quizzically stalling for time and wanting to know his name while studying his face. Dark skin like milk chocolate and had super short hair and a scar running over his left eye.

Scarlett suddenly pulled her DC-17 out and fired at Darth Meroy and hit him once but on the non-dominate arm and hissed and shot lightning at her and she screamed at the pain it lasted for a second then she threw out her hands and pushed him back he got up.

"Darth Meroy, so I don't have to make a mess dismembering you and your men when I find all of them" Darth Meroy stated evilly while he was leisurely walking up to her swinging his lightsaber side to side cutting the walls

"Looks like you underestimate me Darth Chocolate. NOW!" force throwing Darth Meroy over her head while reaching for the two pieces of her saber staff. Scarlett clicked them together and ignited it saying "I am a master of the saberstaff more so then the dual lightsabers"

She pushed Ember behind the nearest support in the hall "Hide I will deal with him."

"Surrender you are injured and can not fight any longer Darth Coco" Scarlett stated while getting into Niman or Form VI

"why would I give into the likes of you" Darth Meroy said angrily at her mocking him by calling him stupid names while he struggling to get up

"Because you are too injured to fight " Scarlett stated firmly

Darth Merory got angry and force pushed Scarlett down the hall and sprinted to his ship to flee.

Shaking her head to clear the stars and was helped up by Ember. Scarlett looked around and saw that Darth Meroy got away from her and fled the ship. Dismantling her saberstaff and put them away then was pushed to the floor gently by Ember whispering "sit" so she could bandage Scarlett's leg. Scarlett recalled her other lightsabers and attached the Shoto saber to her hip and looked at the two pieces of her main saber and sighed putting it in a pouch on her belt. While Ember bandaged her leg up. When Ember finished with Scarlett she pulled her up and they walked to Watts position.

They saw Watt and 4 other clones by the door with 2 clone medics tending to the wounded and taking them to the med bay. Motioning for Watt to stay and guard the VIP Scarlett and Ember started for the bridge to see if the ship was fixed up enough to jump to Republic space, and to see if they could get a transmission out to the escort ships or stations around them.

 **Star Destroyer's Bridge**

Scarlett and Ember walked onto the bridge to see Obi-Wan and Admiral Lane talking while the three other ships and 2 others jumped to the Star Destroyer. Scarlett bowed her head and Ember looked at Scarlett and then quickly followed suit. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head saying "Hello Little'un, Ember you don't have to bow. How are you." Ember jumped and hid behind Scarlett then peeked out to look at Obi-Wan

"I am fine Master thanks to Ember here" motioning to Ember who blushed and ducked behind Scarlett again.

Shaking her head and smiling then she took on a serious face and then saying "Master there was a Sith on the ship I think his name was Darth Meroy. How did he know to get onto my ship for the VIP"

"Obi-Wan gained a serious face and then said worriedly "Are you okay? I am guessing he got away from you, I don't know how he knew what ship to get in."

Scarlett suddenly heard Ember Whispering and shaking "No not him, please anyone but him"

Scarlett whipped around and hugged her asking "what do you mean not him?"

"H-he *hic* t-tor*hic*tured m-me *hic* f-for th*hic*ree m-months*hic* st-straight for information he t-thought I had. I was on my way to Sep prison when you saved me" calming half way thought the sentence death gripping Scarlett, who was turning blue from lack of air. "Loosen up you're going to break me in half." Scarlett groaned out

Ember blushed and quickly let go whispering "sorry"

Padding her head and messing with her shoulder length hair saying "s'ka" waiting a second before continuing "who is Darth Meroy"

Glaring at Scarlett, Ember fix her hair but before she could continue Yoda appeared on the holo-table then said "Padawan Meroy his name was, Jedi he was 3 years ago. His Master Shaak Ti was. Very Strong in the force he was but dark purposes he used them for."

Then as he noticed Ember he looked at her intently and Ember hid behind Scarlett again. "humm strong in the force that one is" pointing at Ember, everyone looked surprised at Yoda then looked at Ember. Ember started to shake at the attention and asked Scarlett "C-can I g-go t-too t-the rr-room p-pleeease?" Scarlett nodded and Ember ran off to their room

"What do you mean she is strong in the force Master Yoda" Scarlett asked

"Strong she is with the force like you are Padawan Winters. Train her Master Kenobi and you will in the ways of the light is best. Seems that the attached by the force to you she is. Curious this is. Discuss with council on her fate as jedi we did agreed with you they have teach her you will Padawan Winters." Yoda said giggling

"Thank you Master Yoda we will try the best we can." Obi-Wan said

Scarlett smiled and said " Thank you Master Yoda

Then Yoda disappeared from the holo-table, Scarlett looked at her master while pulling out her main saber from the pouch on her belt and said "Master Kenobi I am afraid to say that during the fight my main Lightsaber was destroyed in the fight with Darth Meroy" showing him the two pieces of the light saber and the destroyed crystal then putting them in her pouch again.

"I see, I guess you are stuck with your Shoto lightsaber for now until we can get you a replacement. You can go sleep you need it and earned it. Shoo" Kenobi replied

"Yes Master and thank you." Scarlett said while bowing her head then turned around and went to her quarters

 **Scarlett's Quarters**

Scarlett walked into her quarters to see that Ember had fallen asleep in one of Scarlett's shirts. Sighing Scarlett grabbed her night clothes and hygiene kit went to bathroom to shower.

 **30 Minutes later**

After Scarlett showered and changed she sat on her side of the bed and put her hands and cried realizing how close to dieing she was when she fought Darth Meroy. Scarlett yelped when suddenly the bed shifted and two arms wrapped around her and found Ember and held her. They sat there for 2 hours before Scarlett shrugged her off and layed down. Ember got up to look at the broken light saber and picked up the crystal and it started to glow and Ember dropped it yelpping not a second later Scarlett caught the crystal and was about to yell at Ember that she shouldn't touch the crystal. Ember picked up the crystal and it glowed again and Scarlett quickly grabbed the other piece and put it in Ember's hand and the crystal glowed brighter and the two fused together. Scarlett just stared at the Crystal.

Ember started to shake thinking that she broke it and was about to cry thinking that Scarlett was going to be mad at her until Scarlett suddenly hugged her then let go and said "I think we should change and talk to Obi-Wan about what just happened" Ember nodded. The two quickly changed and rushed to her Master.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi's Quarters**

banging on his door asking him to open the door. She stopped banging when the door was thrown open and her Master appeared with his lightsaber in hand. Scarlett and Ember snickered, then Scarlett picked up a serious face and asked if they could come in. After about 30 minutes of explaining her Master thought for a second then said "well Ember it looks like you just found you lightsaber crystal." Ember looked excited and Death hugged Scarlett then let go and looked at her crystal in her hand. Scarlett and Ember bowed at Scarlett's Master and left for their quarters.

 **2 Years later**

It's been two years since her fight with Darth Meroy and has not seen him since then, in the two years 2 months after the fight Club joined Scarlett's squad as the Demo expert and Ember has not changed since she met Scarlett she was still attached to Scarlett's hip going everywhere with her. Ember was slowly learning to use her lightsaber and learning about the force from Scarlett and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two padawans and Obi-Wan were on the Star Destroyer's Bridge in hyperspace they were tasked with defending Ryloth a twi'lek homeworld that was under siege from the Separatists.

 **1 hour later in landing ships**

Scarlett, Ember, their Master, Kenobi, Watt and Club were flying to reinforce the Clones and he was separated into two different Landers. Obi-Wan senses something wrong and turns his head to see Scarlett and Ember's Lander get hit and spin throwing everyone from the ship. Before Obi-Wan can help his ship is hit and he is thrown into Watt knocking Kenobi out then the ship crashed.

Obi-Wan wakes up in the Clone Medbay to see Commander Cody talking to two clones over a holo-table to keep a look out for two Jedi Commanders that fell from a landing ship, while Obi-Wan just hopes that his padawans make it.

 **Scarlett & Ember falling from the ship**

Scarlett screamed "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" she grabbed Ember around the waist and uses the force to slow their descent. Seconds later they land by 2 recon clones (Waxer and Boil). Scarlett let go of Ember and straightened up and nodded at the two surprised clones they looked at each other then back then asked "Commander Winters and Nyte?"

"Yes what are your names" Scarlett replied

" that's Waxer and I'm Boil" Boil replied

"I see, what are you two doing?" Scarlett asked

"We are reconing the area here then are going back to Commander Cody." Waxer replied

Then Ember saw movement and tugged on Scarlett's sleeve and pointed in the direction the movement.

"Yes Ember? What are you pointing at?" she asked then saw a very small object run by the rumble to the the right grabbing her lightsaber and blaster and motioned them follow her and she crouched and crept forward to see a little twi'lek cowering in the corner Boil stands up and walks to the Twi'lek before Scarlett can stop him he starts talking to the Twi'lek and the little one bites his finger and Scarlett tells him to stop and takes their helmet off to show that they are human.

Scarlett walks to her and sits down in front of the little twi'lek and starts speaking Twi'leki then after a few seconds Scarlett didn't get a response she pulls the collar of her shirt down to show her the Twa'jani tattoo on her left collar bone then let's go of her collar. Speaking to the Twi'lek then the twi'lek pointed at herself and said "Numa", then to the Waxer and Boil and said "Nerra, Nerra." then points to Scarlett and Ember and said "Una Gida". Scarlett's eyes widened and looked at Waxer and Boil then at Ember then back at Numa and questioned her in Twi'leki and they had a small conversion. Ember then poked Scarlett and asked in a whisper "what Una Gida mean?"

"it means Graceful Female warrior in Twi'leki" looking at Ember while she told her, Ember Blushed heavily and hid behind Scarlett. "As for Nerra you two are are going to have to ask Obi-Wan. I know what it means but you will have to find out what it means" Scarlett said deviously at Waxer and Boil. Then she tensed and turned using one hand to pull Ember into her while using the other to pull her blaster and fire at a CIS recon Droid hitting it several times before anyone can react to her movement she let Ember go and sprinted to the Droid and looked at it. A minute later Ember, Waxer, Boil and Numa ran after Scarlett to see her dragging a recon droid with her then crushing it with a boulder. wiping her hands then turning around to see a gaping Boil and Waxer at how fast she moved but she waved her hand and said "We have to move they know we are over here by ourselves and will come over here to see why their droid stopped working."

An hour of reconing and attempting to get Numa to stop following them but they gave up and let Numa follow. After 30 minutes of walking Ember suddenly stops and frantically tug on Scarlett's sleeve whispering "Big monsters coming blasters won't work." when Scarlett finally looked at her. Scarlett's eyes widen and asked Numa if they could hide somewhere from the monsters. When they freeze when they hear a Hungry growl coming a little behind them. They turn to see Gutkurrs running at them. The five of them run into a broken down house. Waxer and Boil hold the door closed Numa shows them a hatch and they start to escape when the Gutkurrs break the door throwing Ember against the wall knocking her out with a thud. Scarlett quickly bear hugs her and before she can throw herself in a Gutkurr claws gashes into Scarlett's back she screams in pain but manages to get herself under Ember as they fall when she hits the ground the impact causes Scarlett to see spots in her vision and blacks out.

As Ember comes to she feels herself falling then she feels Scarlett below her huffing in pain then the sudden stop as they hit the floor under them and Scarlett screams in pain and Blacks out she get very scared and jump off of her and started to shake her then to realize her training and roll Scarlett over to see two deep gashes on her back, Ember automatically start to tend to the gashes after 45 minutes she finally get the gashes patched up as best as she could. Ember had Scarlett's arm over her shoulder and followed Boil and Waxer who followed Numa. When Numa suddenly stops and points up Waxer climbs up to push the cover off the hole to see other clones and Obi-Wan and quickly climbs out to have Waxer follow then followed by Numa. Obi-Wan was relived when Waxer and Boil reach down to grab someone but then it turned to Dread when Scarlett was pulled out unconscious and a lot of wrapping on her back that covered her entire torso and runs over to see her breathing shallowly. He looks up to see Ember climb out and run to Scarlett's side, with the other Medics tended to Scarlett's back. Obi-Wan tells everyone to take a break when Watt comes running to Scarlett's side looking at her.

Scarlett finally woke up to an immense pain on her back she hisses at the pain and attempts to sit up, but was held down by weight on her left arm, when she looked at her arm she saw a familiar head sleeping on her arm and Scarlett blushed heavily looking at Ember. Using her other handle she rubs Ember's hair while looking around to see that she is in a small building. Remembering where she is she relaxes then looks at Ember who was sleeping peacefully. Scarlett painfully leaned forward and kissed Ember's forehead, after that Ember stirred and sleeply lifted her head and looked at Scarlett who was smiling at her then she puts her head down to realize that Scarlett's up and Ember head shoots up and she cries and hugs Scarlett in her famous death hugs and cries into her shoulder. Then Obi-Wan walks in to see Scarlett awake and turning blue laughing "Ember let her go she's going to die of suffocation and not blood loss." Ember who was blushing madly faster than the eye can see disappear behind Scarlett careful enough not to touch her back whispering sorry over and over between sobs, she released the hug but she never let go of Scarlett in anyway the entire time Ember held Scarlett's hand, Causing Scarlett to blush the entire time, but Ember was not crying anymore. Scarlett attempted to get up but Ember held her down on the bed and did not let her get up. Scarlett huffed and looked at her Master pleadingly he shook his head and told Ember to let Scarlett up. Ember reluctantly let Scarlett up but still held her hand. Scarlett looked at Ember for a second then realized that did not want to lose Scarlett so Ember did what she knew best and attached herself to Scarlett by holding her hand.

Scarlett, Ember and Obi-Wan walked out of the tent, Ember still holding on to Scarlett but by holding her arm instead of her hand. They organized the Clones and attacked to free the captives. After the fight Scarlett told Waxer and Boil what Nerra ment while they walked away. Ember like always attached to Scarlet by her arm and only let go to fight.


End file.
